


Fever

by RedThreadMislead



Series: 30 day writing challenge [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Sickness, suga has a fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedThreadMislead/pseuds/RedThreadMislead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of my personal writing challenge. Suga has a fever and texts his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

Reaching up to fix his cold pack, Suga wished time would pass quicker. His fever had reached the point where no position was comfortable. Sighing, he readjusted his limbs in attempt to get some rest. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the way he felt off balance when he heard the tell tale ping of his cell phone. He pushed his arm out from under his blankets reaching for what he knew was a text from Daichi. He’d been texting Suga throughout class, worry making him unwilling to wait for break. He smiled from his boyfriend’s obvious affections. Sometimes Daichi was just too damn cute.

_How are you feeling?_

_Pretty much the same._

_Sorry I’m not there. :(_

_Don’t feel sorry. One of us needs to be in class._

_But you’re so cute when you’re sick._

Eyebrows furrowing, Suga hesitated in his response.

_Because copious sweating and whining is adorable._

_I love it when you sweat. And you rarely complain so it is adorable when you do. Makes me want to spoil you._

Groaning, Suga turned and mashed his face into his pillow. How could Daichi be so sweet yet arousing. The sick weren’t supposed to have libidos right? Only Daichi could make him like this. Always the exception, his captain.

_Suga?_

Apparently his aside was long enough to make Daichi worry.

_You know I love to spoil you._

Of course he could read Suga without even being in the same room.

_Daichi…_

_Yea babe?_

_Call me during lunch?_

_I can’t wait ;)_

Oh, Suga couldn’t either.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to You Only Live Once by The Strokes on repeat while writing this. I don't even know. This was supposed to be just fluff but my mind went elsewhere. I might write a second chapter... with porn. If I can bring myself to. Gosh I'm too embarrassed. Maybe phone sex? My face is way to red. Anyways thanks for reading 
> 
> -Red


End file.
